


Sheer Numbers

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 19.7 [Zero]. "I was buying my first drink when you were born."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.7 [Zero]. And I'd like to take this space to say, "Damn you, Ned Beatty, for making me cry like you did. It's cheating."

The jury comes back with a guilty verdict. Mike doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he lets it out. “Oh, thank god.”

Connie drops her head so that her hair hides her smirk. “Jack owes you a drink.”

“I think I owe him one,” Mike replies as he throws everything into his briefcase haphazardly. “I could have had it on the first try.”

“Unethically.”

Mike grins a little. “Yeah. There’s that.”

“Come on,” Connie says as she hefts her briefcase, “let’s make Jack buy the first round.”

*

“Like hell,” Jack says lightly when Connie tries to convince him to buy the drinks. “Mike’s buying. It was his conscience that made us have a second trial.”

“I’m buying first round,” Mike clarifies. “No more than that.”

“I’m changing,” Connie says and turns on her heel. “Meet you at the elevators in ten minutes,” she calls over her shoulder.

Mike latches the door behind Connie and turns to look at Jack. “So, am I getting laid tonight?” he asks quietly.

“Depends,” Jack says with a grin. “How big’s the first drink?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Mike walks across Jack’s office and sits on the couch. “I’m talking about the lack of seeing you naked recently. Best I can track it, ever since Judge Reynolds stepped down, I’ve only seen you in bed six or seven times.”

“You’re keeping count?” Jack asks, slightly incredulous.

“I like seeing you naked,” Mike says with a shrug. “I notice when you’re not.”

Jack rolls down his sleeves and buttons his cuffs. He puts his suit jacket on a hanger and drapes it over his chair. He finally says something as he slides on his leather jacket. “I’m getting old, Mike.”

“We’re all getting old, Jack.” Mike raises his eyebrows when Jack gives him a look. “What?”

“I was buying my first drink when you were born.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “I’m not having this conversation.”

“It’s a valid—”

“Stop talking.” Mike stands up and points a finger at Jack. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you have a crisis about how you’re so terribly ancient and I’m some sort of young pup who doesn’t understand what it means to get old and creaky.”

“Judge Reynolds came and saw me,” Jack says. “He remembered—”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what he remembered,” Mike cuts in. “I don’t give a flying fuck that you could buy drinks while I spit up on my mother’s shoulder, and I don’t give a flying fuck that you think you’re some kind of old salt all of a sudden. What I do care about is that until Judge Reynolds came and scared you, you had no problem with your age, my age, or the difference between them. So either suck it up and deal with it or stop doing this half-assed relationship shit you’re pulling on me now.”

Jack blinks. He adjusts his jacket and reaches for his briefcase. “So, that’s how you feel.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, breathing in slowly. “That’s pretty much it.”

“I didn’t mean…” Jack shakes his head and opens his office door. “First round’s on me,” he says.

“Second round at my place,” Mike says under his breath.

“Deal,” Jack agrees and answers the small smile on Mike’s face with one of his own.


End file.
